


River of Deceit

by skaoi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But it's true - Luci doesn't shut up, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, He's indiscriminate, I think this rambles, Lucifer does all the drugs all the alcohol and all the men and women, Maze is over it, Morning glory - Freeform, Not reallly, Suicide Attempt, The Devil needs Ritalin, get a room already, kind of, mia don't read chapter 2 on the train, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: The detective steps toward Maze as Dan takes a small step backward, “You said Lucifer is in trouble.  He’s.....Maze, he’s really The Devil, isn’t he?”
Maze barks a harsh, loud laugh and raises her arms to the sky, “She CAN be taught!”  She turns her gaze to Chloe, “Yes, Decker.  He is.  And he’s pretty fucked up right now.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit raw, and rambly, but that's the intent. We're all a bit trashed after Monday, right? Here's my go at "make it okay" before it get totally jossed.
> 
> Oh and the title is from Mad Season. Because sometimes we tell ourselves lies. And sometimes we believe the lies we've been told about ourselves.

Maze paces the length of their apartment, glaring at the door every time she makes a pass.  “Where the fuck IS he?” she growls.

Chloe shakes her head, “Dan’s concept of time is a little unconventional.  He’ll be here, though.  Just be patient,” she counsels as she pushes a strand of sunshine behind her ear.  “What do you need him for anyway?  It thought you said we need to talk about roommate business.”

The demon stops her prowling for a moment and looks Chloe directly in the eyes, her almost-black irises glittering dangerously, “Yes.  It involves you and me and we’re roommates.  We need to do something and Dan needs to be here for your kid.”  She pauses and an evasive look slides across her face before she looks away for a moment, “Just in case.”

The detective cocks her head and narrows her eyes, “Just in case...what?  What’s going on, Maze?”

Maze’s posture shifts uncomfortably and she opens her mouth to speak just as a knock sounds on the door.  “Great timing,” the demon smiles half-heartedly as she turns to open the door.

“I came as quick as I could,” Dan starts off, looking at Maze.  “You said it was an emergency.”  He looks over at Chloe, “You okay?  Is Trixie...”

“They’re fine,” Maze interrupts with a sharp bark.  Her tone clearly indicates there is no time for niceties and she stalks toward Chloe, indicating Dan is to follow.  She points her finger accusingly at Chloe, “Lucifer is in trouble and  _ you  _ have to help.”  She looks at Dan, “We might be gone a while and you need to be on point for taking care of the kid.”  She shuffles nervously, “And....in case...” she looks at Chloe and doesn’t continue.

“What do you mean, Lucifer is in trouble?” Chloe demands.  “He said he had some family business to attend to a week ago and I haven’t seen him since.”  She pauses and scowls, “What’s the deal with his family, Maze?  You know him better than anybody.”

Maze coughs a laugh, “You KNOW the deal with his family, Decker.  You humans have dedicated thousands of books to it.”  

Dan stands with his feet apart and puts his hand forward, palm down, “Hold on a second.  You don’t think we actually  _ buy _ all that “Devil” crap, do you?” he demands.

The demon laughs, a soft and dark sound that crawls down their spines.  Not that they would admit it.  “How do you  _ not  _ believe him?  How many times has he...have  _ I _ told you?  Dammit, Decker, you’re not stupid.”

Chloe shakes her head and exchanges a look with Dan, “I just...”

“Look at me,” Maze commands.

They do as she says and both of them immediately jump backwards.

“Holy shit!” Dan cries out as he sees Maze’s face.

She laughs through her ripped face, half of a mandible gleaming in the soft sunlight of the apartment.  Her dark eye twinkles while the other one, a milky white orb, simply seems to float without focus, “ _ Un _ holy, is more the truth of it.”

Chloe stares silently for a long moment, unconsciously leaning in, “Oh my God,” she whispers.

Maze scowls, “YES.  GOD.”  She resumes pacing, not changing her face back.   _ No telling what shape he’s in, she needs to acclimate.  Fast _ .

The detective steps toward Maze as Dan takes a small step backward, “You said Lucifer is in trouble.  He’s.....Maze, he’s  _ really  _ The Devil, isn’t he?”

Maze barks a harsh, loud laugh and raises her arms to the sky, “She CAN be taught!”  She turns her gaze to Chloe, “Yes, Decker.  He is.  And he’s pretty fucked up right now.”

Chloe frowns, still staring at the ripped side of the demon’s face, “But...I’m just...human.  What can I do to help?  I don’t have any...I don’t know, powers?  I can’t...”

The demon growls in frustration, “You two are made for each other, I swear.  How dumb  _ are  _ you, Decker?”  She looks at Dan, who is bravely pulling himself together, then back to the detective.  “Look, this isn’t something we...DO.  Alright?”  She gestures angrily into the air, “All this  _ feeling  _ bullshit.  It makes you stupid.”

Chloe huffs a soft laugh, “That’s what Lucifer says.”

Maze glares at her then turns to look at Dan.  She gives small shrug that almost looks apologetic before looking back at the blonde woman, “He  _ loves  _ you, Decker.  Even though you haven’t fucked him.  He still...contracted  _ feelings _ ,” she sneers as if reporting her best friend contracted a terminal communicable disease.  “It’s gross.”

Chloe’s eyes go impossibly wide, “I beg your pardon!  I haven’t done anything to...”

Maze genuinely laughs, “I know!  And that’s exactly why.  You’ve never wanted anything more from him than you’ve ever expected from the humans around you.”  Her eyes travel suggestively over Chloe, “And he’s given you every opportunity.”

Dan interrupts, “Okay, so...SATAN has fallen in love with my wife.”

“EX-wife,” Chloe and Maze respond simultaneously.

“Right.  Sorry.   **_Ex_ ** -wife,”  he grimaces then looks at Chloe again.  “But still my best friend.”  Dan looks at Maze and narrows his eyes, “What does that mean, though?  He wants to whisk her off to Hell to live for all eternity or something?  Buy her stuff?  Turn her into the Queen of Hell? Help us understand.”

Maze shakes her head,  _ Humans are stupid _ .

Chloe shoots Dan an annoyed look then addresses Maze, “What it means right now doesn’t matter.  What matters is he’s in trouble.  Where is he?”

“His apartment.  He hasn’t left once the entire week,” Maze looks uncomfortable, “He’s self-destructing.”

“Does he know you were coming for me?” Chloe asks.

Maze’s eyebrows come down, “Hell no.  If he knew, he’d kill me, too.”

“TOO?” Chloe’s eyebrows go up, “What do you mean TOO?  Maze, what has he done?”

Maze grabs her keys off the counter, “We have to go.  We’ll talk in the car.”

Chloe looks at Dan, “You can get Trix from school, right?  I’ll let you know what’s going on as soon as I figure it out.  You can stay here.”

Dan drops a quick peck on her cheek and grips her upper arms for a moment, “Be careful, Chloe.  If he’s really...and he’s.....just...make sure you come back.”

She nods, “I will, Dan.”

Maze drives...well...like a demon, with Chloe holding on for dear life.  The bartender explains the entire situation to Chloe, starting with The Deal and bringing her up the events of a few days ago when Lucifer was forced to destroy his younger brother.  

Chloe chokes back a sob and scrubs the tears from her cheeks, “...to  _ protect  _ me?”

Maze shrugs, “And his mother, but yeah.  Mostly for you.”  She shoots a glare at her passenger, “You’d  _ better  _ be worth this, Decker.  Because if you don’t have... _ feelings  _ for him as well...”  She leaves the threat hanging in the air for a long moment before continuing.

“Neither his mother nor Amenadiel have been able to help,” she reports.  “He seems Hell-bent on destroying himself, but when you’re not around, he’s immortal.  So, all he’s doing is staggering around like a drug-, sex-, and alcohol-addled zombie.”  She scowls, “It’s pathetic.  He can’t see that he had no choice.  His father didn’t GIVE him one.”

MIraculously, no accidents were caused and no tickets were issued on their way to Lux.  Maze parks in the underground garage and leads the way to a freight elevator.  “He re-coded the main elevator,” she explains.

Chloe frowns at her, “He locked you out?”

The demon nods, “He doesn’t want me to help him.”  She gives the detective a pointed look, “He’s not going to be happy to see you.”  She pauses for a moment and looks thoughtful, “With you here, he may try something drastic.”

Chloe’s frown deepens, “What do you mean, drastic?  If he’s immortal...”

Maze shakes her head, “He’s practically human when you’re around.  He actually died when Malcolm shot him.”  Her eyebrows come down sharply, “ _ That _ was for you, too.  Before that, you shot him that time and he bled.  Unless it was Divine harm, he’d never, ever bled before.”

Chloe’s eyes widen, “Oh...”

“ _ God _ , yeah.  I know,” the demon growls.  “Let’s get your ass up there.”

The freight elevator opens at the end of the library and the door is hidden by a bookcase.  Maze rests her hands against the wooden back and gives Chloe a last look, “Good luck, Decker.”

“Aren’t you staying?” Chloe whispers frantically.

“I’ll be here.  If things go to shit, I can help you get out,” she pauses at Chloe’s confused look.  “I can’t hurt him, Decker.  He made me.  For all I know, he’s still got Azrael’s blade and is willing to use it.”

“What about me?” the detective asks.

Maze shakes her head, “I’m pretty sure that even as fucked up as he is right now, he’s more likely to use that blade on himself than on you.”  She takes a slow, deep breath then exhales equally slowly, “Go.  I’ll hang back.  It’ll just make him more angry if he sees me right now.”

They emerge from behind the bookshelf and Chloe raises her hand to her nose,  _ What is that smell? _  She looks around the apartment and is shocked to see it in such disarray.  An armchair is tipped over.  Empty bottles and barware are scattered everywhere - on tables and counters, some half-empty bottles lay forgotten on the floor, their contents creating foul-smelling puddles on the painted concrete floor.

Chloe notices spoons and lighters on a low table in the library with other heroin paraphernalia strewn about.  More empty bottles.  A half-dressed man sprawls face-down on the sofa and Chloe reaches out to confirm he’s alive, averting her eyes at his lack of pants.  Satisfied the man is simply sleeping it off, Chloe pads silently into the main living space while Maze takes up pacing.

The detective stops when she rounds the corner and sees the ruined heap of wood that used to be Lucifer’s beloved baby grand piano.  Her heart twists as if she were staked in the chest by one of the giant, lacquered splinters.  

Chloe continues on around the piano and encounters a woman sitting on the floor with her back to the wall.  Her dress is hiked up around her waist and her head lolls back while her glassy stare ponders the ceiling fixtures.  White powder around her nostrils broadcasts what some of her evening’s entertainment has entailed.  The detective pauses to confirm the rise and fall of the woman’s chest to indicate she is also still alive.

Chloe shakes her head sadly and continues creeping forward.  After a few more steps, she notices the tell-tale aroma of marijuana and she sees a wisp of smoke rising from the large leather sectional that takes up most of Lucifer’s living room.  On the other side of the rug from their host, two nude women are passed out on another unconscious man, with a throw haphazardly dragged over them while they sleep...whatever...off.  Lots more empty bottles and glasses.  An impressive number of white lines are on the coffee table.

As she steps toward the sectional, she finally sights her target.  Lucifer is laying on his back with a leg slung over the back of the furniture.  He’s shirtless and his trousers are half-zipped, as if hastily dragged on.  A joint balances between the long, elegant fingers of one hand and he is staring blankly at the ceiling.  His other arm is bent behind his head.

Realizing he is not alone, he turns to watch Choe approach.  His face is deathly pale and dark circles surround his empty, black eyes.  Stubble has grown almost to a full beard and the disaster that is his hair doesn’t seem to have been washed in days.  His eyes instantly flash to red, “You can’t be here,” he hisses.  He lazily brings his hand to his mouth, closes his eyes and takes a long drag on the joint.  After holding his breath a long minute, he slowly exhales a puff of smoke.

Tears fill her eyes as she stares at him, “Lucifer...” she whispers as the tears start to streak down her face.

He opens his eyes and they burn more brightly, “I’ll not suffer your pity.  Go,” he gestures with the hand holding his joint, “You’re dismissed, Detective.”

_ I’m...what!? _  Ignoring her tears, she takes a step closer, “You can’t send me away, Lucifer.  I’m here to...”

“To WHAT, Detective?” he snarls as he fairly leaps off the couch and is suddenly right in front of her.  

She nearly gags at the stench rolling off him.  Sweat, sex, smoke, alcohol, and....something rancid she can’t identify.   _ Death? _

“What are you here for?  Come to ogle the spectacle that has become The Prince of Darkness?”  He extends his hands out from his sides, mirroring his actions from before the Players’ party, and turns slowly so she can take a long, painful look at him.  “Have a look, then!”

He turns to face her again, an ugly smirk on his face, “Or maybe you’ve come to thank me properly for saving your life.”  He leans closer and her stomach lurches, “Again.”

Every fiber of Chloe’s being screams for her to get out.  Leave and forget she ever heard of Lucifer Morningstar.   **_RUN_ ** .

But her gut says to stay.  “Trust yourself,” she hears an earlier, more carefree Lucifer in her head.

She raises her bright blue eyes to his flaming ones, “I’m your friend, Lucifer.  I’m not afraid of you.”

“Friend!” he spits and she blinks at the spray on her face as he snarls down at her.  “Bloody fucking lot of good having a FRIEND has been for me, wouldn’t you say?”  He turns his back and stalks away, waving his arms angrily.  “It’s been a rather one-way arrangement, wouldn’t you say?”

She frowns but remains silent in the face of his tirade.

“Let’s recap, shall we?  I’ve helped with your idiotic investigations only because, at the time, I thought you were  _ interesting _ .”  He gestures at her general person, “You seem to be a lovely piece of ass just like all the rest, but you can resist me.  ME.  Nobody resists Satan, Detective.  You’re a bloody  _ freak _ .  An abomination.”

He continues pacing, “So I embark on a little investigation of my own.  What the fuck ARE you?  Stupid human that you are, even  _ you  _ can’t say.”  He shakes his head and stops pacing for a moment.  Staring down at the floor, his voice falls to a hoarse whisper, “And I....” He turns his glassy black gaze to her and she sees his lashes are wet, “started to....to want....”

Lucifer growls in frustration and starts pacing again, “But it doesn’t matter, does it?  Even after I actually bloody DIED for you and your child.”  His pacing changes to a slow prowl around her, “Still, nothing.  Prince of Darkness, meet the Ice Queen.  I’d say it’s a pleasure, but...well, it hasn’t been.”  

He sneers down at her again, “No wonder your husband stopped coming home.  Just a pushy, greedy bitch, telling everyone where to go and what to do.  What have YOU given, Detective?  Hmmm?  All these nasty little demands of yours.  Who gets to make them of you?”  He glares down his patrician nose, “What changes have  _ you  _ made, hmmm?”

He continues prowling, “So, now I’ve killed my own brother for you.  Fratricide.  Certainly you recall Cain and Abel.  There’s only one sin higher than that.  Good enough for you?  Have I at least earned a peck for my trouble, perhaps?”

Lucifer stops in front of her and drops the joint to the floor.  He hisses in pain as he steps on it, then his eyes go wide.  She steps back at his crazed grin.

“Yes, of course,” he says excitedly as he quickly grabs her by her upper arms and pulls her close.  “ _ You’re _ here,” he murmurs as he looks her over and gives her a small shake.  “You.  Doesn’t matter if it’s someone else...” he trails off.

He suddenly lowers his head and attacks her lips with a bruising kiss.  Repulsed as she is, Chloe returns it in the hope that he understands what he means to her.  Lucifer breaks off just as suddenly and nuzzles her ear, “Thank you for coming, Chloe.”

Without another word, Lucifer releases her, walks to the balcony and jumps over the wall.

Chloe is unable to stop herself from screaming as she runs to the balcony and Maze sprints from the library to join her.  “What did you do, Decker?” she yells as she shoves the detective hard.

Tears streaming down her face, Chloe shakes her head, “Nothing!  He...he...kissed me and thanked me for coming.”  She stares at the railing, “Then he...he....”

“Son of a bitch,” Maze snarls.  She grabs Chloe’s arm, “Come on!”

“We need to call...(hic)...police,” Chloe insists as she continues to cry.

“You ARE the fucking police, Decker,” Maze growls and pulls, “Let’s. Go.”

They take the freight elevator and race around to the sidewalk, twenty floors below Lucifer’s balcony.  Chloe has seen her share of jumpers and knew to expect the worst.  When she and Maze arrive, they find him laying face-down on the sidewalk.  His right leg is at an odd angle and the concrete dented to accommodate his body but, surprisingly, there is no blood.

Maze releases a heavy breath, “Thank his asshole father for small favors.”

Chloe whips her head around to stare at the demon, “What do you mean?”  She looks back at Lucifer’s body, “Why isn’t there any blood?  Maze, what’s going on?”

The demon raises her hand in a gesture to wait, “Go to the car and come back in a few minutes.”

“But Maze...” Chloe all but whimpers.

“Shut it, Decker.  Go,” the demon commands.  Seeing the detective’s continued hesitation, Maze decides an explanation may help, “He didn’t die because apparently down here was far enough away from you, but with you standing right here, it might to take him longer to recover.   _ Go _ .”

Nodding around the blank, shocked expression on her face, Chloe slowly backs away and walks to the car.

Maze paces angrily as she watches Lucifer return to consciousness.   _ I’m going to kill him. _

First, he slowly straightens his leg then rolls himself over onto his back to take some deep breaths, “Bloody Hell,” he groans as he rubs his head.  

He’s covered in dirt and doesn’t move as tears stream from the corners of his eyes.  After a long moment, he starts to laugh.  Not the hearty chuckle of someone sharing a joke with a friend.  The sound coming from his mouth is more of a high-pitched cackle and sounds completely unhinged.  

Finally, he cracks his eyes open to see Maze looming over him, “Thought I’d try for the highest sin.  Guess the detective was too far away,” he rasps.  “Wonder if she’d be good enough to stand down here whilst I try it again.”

Lucifer slowly stands up and Maze takes the opportunity to connect her fist with his jaw once he is upright.  He catches the wrist of her off-hand as it comes around, his eyes glowing, “Enough.  You forget your place, Mazikeen.”

Maze snarls in his face, “And you’ve forgotten  _ yours _ , Lucifer.  What a sad little pussy you’ve become.”

He growls as his grip tightens on her wrist but she won’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he’s hurting her.  Bones crack and he sees the pain in her eyes.  Knowing he’ll get nothing from her, he pulls hard and sends her to slam into the wall behind him.  

She narrows her eyes and rubs her wrist, but stays out of reach while she walks around him, “The order  _ wasn’t _ to destroy your mother, Lucifer.  We don’t know what the order actually was, but we’re pretty sure it wasn’t that.  Uriel was going to remove her from existence regardless.”  She pauses and softens her voice, “And it sounds like he would have gone after Decker anyway.  You did the right-”

“Silence!” he barks as his eyes continue to glow.  

“Or what?” she hisses.  “You’ll kill me, too?”  She could not have landed a harder blow if she’d tried.  Lucifer steps back, the glow of his eyes giving way to fathomless black.  He huffs and turns his back on her, refusing to answer.

“Lucifer,” Chloe says softly from the corner of the building.

He coughs a harsh laugh and gestures towards her, “ _ Of course _ you’re still here.  Bloody humans.  Bad enough I’m in this state because of you, isn’t it?  Can’t leave well enough alone?”  Lucifer looks her up and down, failing to notice the angry tears streaming down his face, “Come to gloat over how Old Scratch was laid low because of the one damned human in creation that ever told him no?”

The detective strides angrily over to him, her face a mask of angry disbelief, “This didn’t happen because I wouldn’t have sex with you, Lucifer.  Don’t put that on me.”

“Didn’t it, though?” he laughs.  “If you’d have simply complied with my multiple requests, certainly I would have lost interest by this point and you’d have never have landed on Uriel’s radar!”

Chloe shakes her head, giving a short, bitter laugh, “I thought you don’t lie, Lucifer.”

He narrows his eyes at her in confusion, “I don’t,” he insists.

She shrugs, “You’re doing it right now, and I can prove it.”

Lucifer looks at her as if she’s sprung another head, “What the bloody Hell are you talking ab-”

His question is stopped by Chloe grabbing his head and pulling him down for a searing kiss.  She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her body close as her tongue forces his lips apart.  His shock is so great that all he can do is respond to the one thing on Earth that he’s wanted the most.  He wraps his arms around the woman in his arms and gives back as good as he’s getting.

From somewhere behind them, Chloe hears Maze snickering.

As he sags against her, Chloe realizes that Lucifer’s exhaustion is catching up to him, so she carefully pulls away and rests her forehead against his, “Told you so,” she chides.  “Let’s get you inside.”

He closes his eyes and holds her tightly for a long moment.  Finally, he nods, “Yeah,” he answers quietly.  

The trio walks slowly to the freight elevator and Lucifer looks down at Maze and Chloe, “I....um....apologize.”

Maze pokes him in the chest, “Don’t do it a-fucking-gain.”

He has the grace to look sheepish while Chloe rolls her eyes and squeezes Lucifer’s arm.  Her blue eyes look up to meet his black ones and she gives him an encouraging smile, “Thank you.”

Lucifer nods then looks at the door to the elevator, “I don’t want to go to the flat.”  Maze nods, “We’ll get off at my old apartment then I’ll call Ronnie Hillman to find your....guests someplace to sleep you off.”

“Thank you, Maze,” he responds quietly.

They enter the quiet living space and Maze directs them to the master bath.  Chloe is surprised at the spartan luxury of it while the demon walks over to draw a hot bath.  “There are towels in the closet,” she explains then gestures at Lucifer.  “He’s a disaster.  I’ll bring some clean clothes and you can get him cleaned up.”

“That’s not necessary,” Lucifer protests.  “I’m a big boy.  I can bathe myself.”

“A big boy?”  Maze replies.  “Right.  Then what about that week-long temper tantrum you just threw?”

Chloe also begins to protest and Maze fairly screams in frustration, “Will you two just FUCK already?  Please.  Do it so you can both move on with your lives.”  The demon starts pacing around the bathroom as Chloe and Lucifer just stare at her with their mouths hanging slightly open.

Maze points at Lucifer, “You’ve been practically inside out since the first time she told you no.  Instead of trying to figure out how to go about catching her interest the way the rest of the humans do it, you’ve ignored that maybe YOU might be part of the problem.”

She turns to Chloe, “And if I have to hear you moaning in your sleep one more damned night, I swear I’m going to break the lock on your door and take care of your business myself.”

Maze takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly, “Now - I’m going upstairs and won’t come down until Decker texts me.”  She arches a brow at them both, “Hopefully that’s tomorrow.”  Her orders given, the demon stalks to the elevator and heads upstairs to clean up after Lucifer’s bender.

Lucifer and Chloe watch after her for a long moment then he looks down at her, smiling softly at the blush across her face.  “I really can give myself a bath, Detective.  No need for you to-”

“Stop, Lucifer,” she says quietly as she lays a hand on his arm.  “It’s about time someone looked after you.”  She grins up at him, “Lucky for you, I have quite a bit of experience at it.”

He huffs as he looks down at her, “I’m not a child,” he pouts.

Chloe chuckles and gestures at his pants, “Get those off and into the tub with you, Mister.”

Lucifer just looks at her, so she crosses her arms and gives him the same look she gives Trixie when her daughter is being difficult.  Finally he sighs heavily and reaches for the zipper on his trousers, “Very well, Detective.”  He unzips and raises his eyebrows at her when she doesn’t turn around, “Privacy?”

She rolls her eyes, “Seriously?”

He remains as he is, thumbs inside his waistband, waiting.  “Fine,” she laughs as she turns her back.  She stays that way until she hears movement in the tub and a tired sigh. She rummages in the linen closet for towels, a washcloth and soap, then returns to see him stretched out with his head tilted back and eyes closed.

“First things first,” she declares.  Chloe wets his hair and sets to work lathering the thick, black curls, taking care to give his scalp a good scrub while studiously ignoring the almost-obscene groan of pleasure he makes at the attention.

After she rinses his hair, Chloe kneels next to the tub again, wets the cloth and starts wiping the grime off his face.  He hums softly as she works.  “You really let yourself go this week,” she chides as she moves to his neck.  

“Not as far as I wanted to, I’m afraid,” he replies softly without opening his eyes.

Her heart twists and she swallows heavily as she relocates her efforts to his shoulders and chest.  She is silent for a long moment before releasing a shuddering breath, “Please.....don’t do that again,” she says quietly.  Emotion lowers her voice and he finally opens his black eyes to look at her.

Lucifer raises a hand to stop the washcloth as he sits up, his gaze turning to the water in the tub, “I’m a monster, Chloe.  Father and all you humans have been trying to point this out for hundreds of thousands of years.”  He sighs heavily, the shaky breath rattling out of his chest as he chokes, “I finally got the message.”

Chloe reaches under his chin and lifts so his eyes meet hers, “You’re not a monster, Lucifer,” she replies.

She jumps back in shock when he suddenly changes.  His thick, black curls are gone, as is all the skin from his body.  He looks like a walking third-degree burn.  Fiery eyes stare out from exposed sockets and she can do nothing to stare back with her mouth hanging open.

“Not a monster, Detective?” he asks softly.  “Can you truly look at me and say you believe that?”

Tears pour from her eyes as a painful twinge twists through her body.  She can’t take her eyes off the horror in front of her.  Without thinking, she inches forward and reaches out to touch his face with a shaking hand.  “What...hhhh..happened?” 

Even his current appearance can’t hide the rueful expression on his face or the sadness in his eyes, “I fell,” he replies simply.

He cocks her head at her nervous smile, “Something funny about that, Detective?”  He struggles to keep the irritation from his voice.

“No,” she responds quickly.  “Not at all.  It’s just that, for a second, you sounded like Trixie when I ask how she skinned her knee or something.”

He huffs slightly, “This one was a bit of a grander scale than a spill on the sidewalk, yes?”

Chloe nods absently then her eyebrows come down, “Lucifer, how old were  you when you fell?  I mean...you know....relatively?”

Lucifer looks at her for a moment, “You’re asking for the human equivalent?”  He shrugs at her nod, “I don’t exactly know.  Fourteen or fifteen, maybe?”  He frowns as fresh tears drip from her eyes and she chokes back a sob.

“Oh Go...I’m sorry.”  She stands to pace in the bathroom while he watches.  “That explains so much.  So, very much.”

“Care to share, Detective?” Feeling insecure, Lucifer returns to his more human state while he continues to watch her.

“You’re so immature because you really ARE,” she explains.

Lucifer looks quite put out, “I very much beg your pardon.  I most certainly am NOT.”

Chloe shakes her head and looks at him, “I’m not criticizing you, Lucifer.  It’s just a fact that...how to explain this?  You lacked proper guidance for how to be an adult.”  

She sees by his expression he still doesn’t understand.  “Teenagers still need their parents.  YOU still needed yours.”  She stops pacing and sits next to him again, “You were kicked out when you were still a kid, Lucifer.”  More tears, “And I am so, so sorry.”

Lucifer strains himself to comprehend, “But....Detective, I’m evil.  My demand for free will was too much and I had to go.  Don’t you understand?”

Her face flushes with anger as she rests her hand on his cheek, “You  _ aren’t _ evil, Lucifer.  You never were.  You were an intelligent, compassionate young....um.....angel who was punished for asking questions.  For wanting to earn your place.”  Chloe gestures toward the door, “Trixie drives me nuts sometimes with all her questions and demands.  It’s exhausting.  No doubt you did the same thing with your parents.”

He frowns, “So you’re going to kick the spawn out?”  The timber of his voice is edging toward anger and his eyes begin to glow.

Chloe shakes her head vigorously, “Absolutely not!”  They both pause to take a deep breath.

“What I’m saying, Lucifer, is that I  _ want  _ my daughter asking questions,” she explains.  “If I don’t let her push boundaries and practice using her free will, I’m setting her up to be a submissive person that does what other people tell her to do.”  She arches a brow at him and he can’t help the small smile that peeks out, “That will not be MY daughter.”

Lucifer frowns, “Not sure I see how this applies.”

Chloe holds his jaw and strokes her thumb over his cheek, “Your parents were wrong, Lucifer.”  She shrugs, “You were given free will when they kicked you out, but you never learned how to actually USE it.  And, unfortunately they - your...um...father, especially - had the means to ensure that almost all of humanity agrees with their mistake.”

Uncertainty darkens his already-black eyes, stealing the sparkle that typically lives there.  He swallows heavily, “It’s hard to think billions of people are wrong, Detective.”

She takes another deep breath, “But they  _ are _ .”  Chloe opts for a different tact, “Why did you leave Hell, Lucifer?  Really?”

He shifts uncomfortably, “It’s ridiculous,” he murmurs.  “Doesn’t matter.”

She raises his chin again, “It matters to me.”

His eyes flick away and he huffs another breath, “It wasn’t fun.”

Chloe can’t help but grin as her eyebrows go up, “Fun?”

Lucifer’s hand comes out of the water and he gestures, “Yes, fun.  You know, mirth?  Merriment?  Laughter amongst comrades?  FUN.”  His hand drops back into the water and he watches the ripples fanning out, “There’s only...screaming.  Howling.  Pain.  Fear.  No...joy.”  He pauses and moves his hand in the water, creating more ripples, “It...weighed on me.  I couldn’t take it any longer,” he finishes quietly.

A shiver passes through him and Chloe jumps up with a towel, “You poor thing, you must be freezing.  Come on.  Out you go.”

He looks at her with raised eyebrows, “I’m capable of managing this myself, Detective.”

She stubbornly raises her chin and waves the towel at him, “Come on.”

Lucifer smirks, “I  _ have  _ a mother, you know.  Can introduce you if you like.”

Chloe’s face darkens, “That doesn’t need to happen any time soon, thanks.  Now get out, you’ll catch a cold.”

He tuts at her, “I can’t catch a cold, remember?”

She flashes a cheeky grin, “Not even if I’m around?  You know, when you get all delicate and stuff?”

Lucifer stands up in the tub and steps out to loom over her.  He looks down at her face, “Do I  _ appear _ to be particularly delicate, Detective?”

Chloe swallows heavily as she drags her gaze up to his face, “I....um...no,” her voice comes out huskier than she intended and she blushes furiously.

He smiles at her and reaches to gently brush a lock of hair from her face.  His smile drops when she starts crying again, “Darling, what’s wrong?”

She pounds her fist on his chest, not enough to hurt, but it’s clear she’s very upset.  “You didn’t promise.  Don’t ever do that to me again.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows go up in confusion, “Do what?”

Her mouth falls open as she stares at him, “What do you mean, do  _ what _ ?  Try to kill yourself, you ass.”  Tears begin falling in earnest as she hits him again, “You th-thanked me for being here so you could get hurt!  Do you know how...(hic)...cruel that is?”  

She hits him hard enough that he is moved backwards, “Then we went...downstairs...a-and y-you were....y-y-you...and the sidewalk...and” She shoves him hard against the bathroom wall, “I thought you were fucking dead!  AGAIN!”

He doesn’t say a word as presses her forehead to his chest and cries.  Chloe doesn’t cry pretty like Hollywood says she should.  It’s noisy, wet and there’s a lot of sniffling.  Lucifer wraps his arms around her carefully and she finally begins to calm as he starts thinking that another dip in the bathtub seems like a good idea.

Lucifer looks down at her curled up against him, “I’m....sorry?” he asks hopefully.

Chloe sniffles.  It sounds more like a wet snort and he reaches for the towel she’s been holding.  She coughs a wet laugh, “Damned right you’re sorry,” she grumbles as she wipes him off.

He tightens his arms around her and kisses the top of her head, “I wasn’t trying to hurt you, darling.”

She looks up at him and he takes in her red, swollen eyes.   _ What a remarkable blue _ , he muses.  “You were trying to hurt  _ you _ ,” she clarifies as she pats his freshly-toweled chest.  “That hurts  _ me _ .”

Lucifer gives her a squeeze, “I  _ am  _ truly sorry, Chloe.”  

She wraps her arms around him and rather absent-mindedly drops a kiss onto his chest, “Thank  you,” she whispers as she lays her cheek against his warm skin.  She is unlikely to admit any time soon how soothing it is to hear his heart beating under her ear.

They remain like that for a few long minutes, just holding each other.  Not wanting to let go.

“Lucifer?” Chloe murmurs.

“Yes, darling,” he purrs in response.

“What....are you doing?” she asks softly.

He can’t resist the naughty chuckle, “I’m reacting to having a beautiful woman in my arms, Detective.  Perfectly natural, I assure you.”  He draws back a little bit and looks down, “Hardly fair, you know.  Here I am, nude, whilst you are still clothed.”  He huffs good-naturedly, “And I haven’t a proper stitch to put on unless you message Maze.”

Lucifer’s grin grows sinful, “So, my dear, what’s it to be, hmmm?  Care to have your wicked way with me while the opportunity...” he looks down and waggles his eyebrows, “...presents itself?”

Chloe groans a laugh, “I can’t believe you want to have sex right now.”

He shrugs, “Well why not?  It’s my favorite of all those sins you humans natter on about.”  His arms tighten around her as he hums in contentment.  

She draws back to look at him, “Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that G-...your father didn’t dictate all that stuff?”

Lucifer laughs, “No, he didn’t, Detective.  Don’t get me wrong, all the Host gets their dresses in a bunch over you humans hurting yourselves and each other.  Certainly a no-no, there.  But pleasure is never a sin.”

Chloe laughs, “You’re kidding?  We...humans...just made all that up?”

He takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen area where he pours a round of whiskey, “YeP.  You sure did.”  He take a sip and sighs happily, “I’d been wondering where the bottle wandered off to.”  He pauses a moment to savor his drink.  “Anyway, as we were saying, that’s the line of demarcation, if you will, between Heaven and Hell.  Don’t hurt anyone on purpose and up you go.  Do it or take pleasure when it happens to others and you’re all mine.”  

He cocks his head, “Well, all  _ yours _ , really.  I rarely had to do a thing.”  He chuckles, “Absentee Devil, if you will.”  Lucifer takes another sip and hums happily, “I really should spank Maze for making off with this one, but, yes, you humans are much more effective at torturing yourselves than I could ever be.”

Chloe narrows her eyes at him, “Have you ever...I don’t know, tried Ritalin?”

Lucifer looks at her for a moment then cocks his head, thinking.  “Can’t say that I have,” he reports.  “What is it?” he asks.

She laughs as she shakes her head, “Supposed to help your focus.”

He blinks, “Nothing wrong with my focus, darling.  I was hoping that avoiding the topic of sex might encourage you to actually think about it.”  He pauses and gives her a pointed look.  “Is it working?”

Chloe laughs at the expression on his face then, strangely finds herself struck with a fit of the giggles.   _ What the hell? _  She tries but they won’t stop.

Lucifer raises his eyebrows and watches her as if she’s contracted the violent strain of some virulent plague, “Maybe try breathing?” he suggests rather unhelpfully.

She waves him off as she doubles over and he reaches to hold her up.  After a few minutes, the laughter finally subsides and she leans on the counter as she catches her breath.  Lucifer places a gentle hand against her back, “Darling, are you well?”

Chloe bumps him with her shoulder and tries to smile as a yawn hijacks her, “Sorry,” she says as she covers her mouth.

Lucifer tosses back  his drink the gathers her close, “No worries, love.  You’re exhausted.  Let’s go lie down and we can pick this back up in the morning.”

She shoots him an owlish look, “No funny business?”

“Are you ticklish, Detective?  I promise not to try it until the morning, how’s that?”  He grins impishly even as he gently takes her hand and leads her to the back of the apartment.

They reach the bedroom and he shoots her a questioning look.  “What?” she asks.

“I’m just wondering how comfortable you’ll be in that long shirt and jeans.  I’m afraid Maze doesn’t have anything you’d care to wear to bed...”

Chloe huffs in tired irritation and reaches for the hem of her shirt, “I’ve been looking at you naked all night.  Besides, I don’t own any pajamas.”  She smirks as she pops the button on her jeans, “And you’ve already seen me, so it doesn’t really matter.”

How is it the Devil can still blush? She wonders silently as she stands next to the bed wearing the same outfit he has on.  Damn, that’s adorable.  She can’t resist her smile as she slides under the blankets.  She reaches to turn off the bedside lamp and smiles as he draws close.  His warmth beckons and, by this point, she’s too tired to resist.

Thankfully, it’s dark and he can’t see her blushing as she settles down.  He also can’t see the smile as he wraps his arms around her, drawing her back to his chest.

Lucifer lays a gentle kiss on her shoulder as exhaustion lays its claim, “Thank you, Chloe.  For everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit,” Dan says softly.  “This stuff is really true, isn’t it?”
> 
> She laughs again, but it’s not exactly filled with humor, “Yeah.  It is.”  She exhales loudly again, “He tried to commit suicide last night.”
> 
> “No fucking way,” Dan breathed into the phone.  “Oh my God.  Wait...um....so, how?  I mean....how does...The Devil try to...”
> 
> “He jumped off his balcony,” she replies quietly.  “Apparently, somehow, when I’m near him, he can get hurt, so he tried to....take the opportunity....” Chloe has to stop and Dan hears her sniffle.
> 
> “Oh, Chloe...” he sighs into the phone.  “I’m so sorry.”
> 
> She shrugs, even though he can’t see it, “No, it’s...okay.”  She coughs a harsh laugh, “It looks like 20 stories down is far enough away that it doesn’t affect him as much as he...um...hoped.”
> 
> “Oh God,” Dan says again.
> 
> Chloe snickers, “Might want to be careful with saying stuff like that.  He’s real.  And it sounds like he’s a real dick.”
> 
> Dan chuckles nervously, “Aaaand you’re probably about to be struck by lightning.”
> 
> “I’m so pissed at him right now, I don’t care,” she chuckles, “Besides, if I go to Hell, I know a guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't typically give 2nd chapters to my one-shots, but I'm helpless when Grym makes a request. And...well...I love Lucifer too much to not give him this.
> 
> I'm in a bit of a rush-about this morning, so the editing on this is almost non-existent. Point stuff out and I'll fix it.
> 
> Now, let's all hold each other as we wait for ep6. Pretty sure it's not going to go down like THIS. <3

Chloe slowly awakens and stares at the ceiling as she recaps the events of the previous day.  The bizarre un-reality of it all.

She is instantly aware of the warm, very real man curled against her with his arm around her waist.

_Lucifer really is The Devil._

A heaviness sinks into her bones and she swallows heavily.  Tears fill her eyes as she thinks about the agony her immortal man-child friend has been put though.   _Oh my God, over...how many thousands of years?_ Chloe turns her body so she is facing him and the tears streak down her face.

Even asleep, Lucifer’s exhaustion is obvious.  His delicate features remain abnormally pale and the dark circles remain.  Chloe can’t resist gently caressing his face and his only response is a sigh that indicates, if anything, he is falling even more deeply asleep.  

She notices that his hair dried into the most adorable bed-head she’s ever seen.  Dan keeps his hair so cropped it always seems under control, but the soft, wild mass of black curls on Lucifer’s head screams for her fingers to come play.  She bites her lip and forces herself to not answer the call and diverts attention to the rest of his face.

There are always lines around his eyes, in some fashion or another.  The previously ever-present laugh lines had been recently replaced by creases of anxiety, fear, and anger.  In his current relaxed state, however, there are no lines at all.  Recalling part of their earlier conversation, her heart twists as she considers his relative youth.

His eyelashes are absurd.  Those alone should have tipped her off to his unearthly nature.  And, since she’s laying here next to him, nude, why not be honest - there’s also something delicious about the shape of his nose.  The line of it, especially when he looks down it with his eyebrows up.  The architecture of his face is truly a study in perfection.  Chloe blushes as she feels herself growing warm and strokes his cheekbone again.   _Probably best you don’t wake up right now._  A rueful grin.  Another soft exhalation.

 _Has he ever been able to do this?_ She wonders.   _Simply sleep, knowing he’s safe.  Knowing he can wake up and truly be himself._

It’s likely been a 'bloody long time,' he would probably say.

She lays there a bit longer, simply looking at him.  Enjoying the feel of his body next to hers.

 _Shit, he really had wings._  Chloe blinks as she tries to imagine it.  Then she feels a sharp, sympathetic pain across her own shoulders as she considers how much it must have hurt for Maze to cut them off.

 _Demon, my ass,_ she thinks. _That woman should be sainted for her loyalty.  And she’s been upstairs all night cleaning up after him.  Again._

Her stomach growls and she notices the clock on the far table.   _No wonder I’m hungry._ She looks back at him, _he’s going to be hungry when he wakes up.  Doesn’t look like he’s eaten much lately._

With a last, regretful look, Chloe extricates herself and slides out of bed.  She’s half-disappointed, but not surprised, when Lucifer doesn’t respond at all.  She quickly dresses and leaves the apartment, heading to a bagel shop she knows of a few blocks away.

She calls Dan as she walks.  “Are you okay?” he answers the phone on the first ring.  “I’ve been worried sick.”

“Yeah,” Chloe replies, “I’m fine.  How’s Trixie?”  She envisions him pacing and can’t help the affectionate smile.

“She’s good,” Dan reports.  “I let her stay up late watching all the Princess Diaries movies.  You know how she loves when they go surfing down the stairs on that mattress.”

Chloe laughs, grateful to Dan for bringing light into her morning, “Remember the hard time we had convincing her we couldn’t do that at Mom’s house?  So glad the new place doesn’t have stairs.  I’m sure Maze would totally let her do it.”

There’s a long pause and she knows what’s coming next, so she braces herself, “How’s Lucifer?” Dan asks quietly.

“He..um...” she starts to respond.  She stops and he hears her choking on tears for a second, “I think he’ll be okay.  Eventually.”

He sighs, “Can I ask...”

Chloe huffs a loud exhalation and he backs off, “Look, you don’t have to talk about it....”

“No, Dan, I need to,” she says.  “Especially,” she laughs, “to another human.”

“Shit,” he says softly.  “This stuff is really true, isn’t it?”

She laughs again, but it’s not exactly filled with humor, “Yeah.  It is.”  She exhales loudly again, “He tried to commit suicide last night.”

“No fucking way,” Dan breathes into the phone.  “Oh my God.  Wait...um....so, how?  I mean....how does...The Devil try to...”

“He jumped off his balcony,” she replies quietly.  “Apparently, somehow, when I’m near him, he can get hurt, so he tried to....take the opportunity....” Chloe has to stop and Dan hears her sniffle.

“Oh, Chloe...” he sighs into the phone.  “I’m so sorry.”

She shrugs, even though he can’t see it, “No, it’s...okay.”  She coughs a harsh laugh, “It looks like 20 stories down is far enough away that it doesn’t affect him as much as he...um...hoped.”

“Oh God,” Dan says again.

Chloe snickers, “Might want to be careful with saying stuff like that.  He’s real.  And it sounds like he’s a real dick.”

Dan chuckles nervously, “Aaaand you’re probably about to be struck by lightning.”

“I’m so pissed at him right now, I don’t care,” she chuckles, “Besides, if I go to Hell, I know a guy.”

Dan can’t help but laugh.  “So, where are you now?” he asks.

“I’m walking over to Bob’s Bagels.  Lucifer’s still sleeping in Maze’s old apartment.  Maze is cleaning up Lucifer’s place after his bender,” she sighs and rubs her forehead, “I’m going to be out here probably the rest of the day.”

Dan makes a sound of understanding through the phone, “Not a problem.  I already promised Trix we could go to the zoo and she can bring a friend.  Everything is handled.”  He pauses, “Do...you...um...need anything?  Fresh clothes or anything else?”

A soft smile slides across Chloe’s face, “Dan..”

He knows that tone and knows he needs to cut her off quick, “Look, Chloe.  I know we’re over.  I can be honest and recognize we weren’t especially good as married people, but...I meant it when I told Maze that you’re my best friend.”  He pauses, _in for a penny_ , “I know Lucifer means...something...to you.  Whether it’s as a friend or something else, but I want to be here for you.”  He chuckles, “Maybe I can be your best _human_ friend.  You know, considering you’re rooming with a demon and on speed-dial with The Devil.”

He can almost hear her smile, “Thank you, Dan.  I can’t say how much that means to me.  And YES!  Of course.  I don’t need anything right now.  Have fun with Trixie and I’ll check in with you later.  Send me pictures from the zoo?”

Dan smiles into the phone, “Will do.  I’ll talk to you later.”

Chloe disconnects the call and continues her walk to the bagel shop.  What do denizens of Hell eat for breakfast? She finds herself wondering.

==========================================

Lucifer blinks his eyes open and rolls onto his back.  He covers his eyes with his right hand and sighs heavily.  The hand moves to massage his temple.  Bitch of a headache, this.

It takes a moment for him to get his bearings.  A week of binging takes a toll, even on the Lord of Hell.  Yesterday’s events come roaring back and he takes a deep breath as he processes.  

After a few minutes, he looks to the empty side of the bed, _I wonder where she went. Come to her senses, no doubt.  Because, of course she has._

He stands up from the bed and stretches with another heavy sigh.  He ambles to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.  Catching sight of himself, he stares.   _I look like Hell.  Must have scared her out of her wits to wake up to that,_ he mopes as he dries his face.  

Lucifer finds a dry towel to wrap around his waist as he walks to the kitchen.  He opens the refrigerator door to find it’s empty.   _Right.  Maze doesn’t live here any more._  She moved out to get away from him.

He cups his hands under the faucet for a drink of water.  Then he sits at a bar stool and rests his elbows on the counter, resting his face in his hands, his fingers in his hair.   _What do I do now?_ He wonders.

 _Abandoned.  Again.  Deservedly so._  He coughs a harsh laugh, earned it this time.   _Three cheers for free will._

Lucifer looks up at the ceiling, “You’re having a great laugh at all this, aren’t you?”  His voice sounds rough to his ears.  “ _D’Uriel know about this part of your stupid plan?_ ”  Used again.  Thanks, Dad.

 _If nothing else, I still have the club.  I can lick my wounds while I decide what I wish to do next._  He huffs and shakes his head, “I have eternity, right?”

=========================================

Ninety minutes after she left, Chloe returns to the elevator and takes it to Lucifer’s flat.  A bag filled with bagels and pastries in one hand, a cup-holder from her stop at Beelzebean precariously balanced in the other.

“Maze?” she calls into the space.  She walks slowly through the apartment and is glad to see the empty bottles and glasses have been cleared away, the drugs have been cleaned up and the people are gone.  The only evidence that remains is the destruction that is Lucifer’s piano.

The demon pads barefooted through the space, “How is he?” she asks without preamble.

Chloe moves to the bar and sets the cup-holder down, then offers a tall, cup of black coffee to Maze.  “He was still sleeping when I left,” she replies.  “I figured you guys would be hungry - I know I am.”

Maze regards the bag with interest then returns her gaze to the detective, “You two have sex?”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “No, Maze.  We did not have sex.”

The demon growls angrily as she reaches into the bag of food, “I told you...”

“Maze!” Chloe shouts, “Stop it.  Not everything is fixed with sex.  He’s a wreck right now and I will not take advantage of his condition.”

Maze grins, “So you admit you want to.”  She plucks an everything bagel from the bag and takes a bite.  Chloe glares while she chews, “It was all we had, Decker.”

The detective frowns, “What do you mean?”

The demon paces a little bit, “It was the only comfort in Hell.  The only time the screams of the damned seemed...not so loud.”  She arches her brow, “It’s what he understands.”  Maze gestures around the apartment, “Look at how he lives.  Every pleasure is at hand.  Alcohol, expensive clothes, drugs, even water.”

Chloe blinks, “Water?”

Maze nods, “There’s no water in Hell.  Very dry.  And hot.   You have no idea how nice it feels to just sink into a tub of water.”  She shrugs, “But we always go back to sex.”

 _That’s messed up,_ Chloe thinks to herself.  She points at the bag, "Anything else you want out of there?  I need to get back upstairs.”  She looks around, “What happened to the people that were here?  Are they okay?”

Maze nods, “Yeah.  Ronnie brought a doctor friend.  One of those boutique guys that makes house calls.  Dr. Rush or something.  He checked them out and made arrangements for them to get treatment on the down-low.”

Chloe nods, “Good.  Thanks for doing that.  Hey, can you grab a set of clothes for me to bring up?”

The demon stalks to Lucifer’s closet and returns with a clean shirt and pair of slacks.  She thrusts the clothes at the detective then gestures toward the elevator, “Go.”

Chloe hangs the clothes over her shoulder then reclaims the food and coffee from the bar.  “Wish me luck,” she says.

Maze snickers, “I wish you sex.”

Chloe shakes her head as the elevator door closes behind her.  When they open again, she sees Lucifer sitting on a bar stool wearing a towel, his head in his hands.  His hair is still a glorious mess and, although an improvement from last night, he still looks like he needs to sleep for a month.

At the sound of the elevator, he raises his head and looks at her like he can’t believe she’s real.

“You....came back,” he says, his voice soft.  “D’you forget something?” he asks cautiously.

Her heart threatens to fall out of her chest at the shock on his face, _he thought I’d abandoned him.  God, you’re a dick._  “No, Lucifer, I didn’t forget anything.”

He looks confused and cocks his head, “Then why did you come back?”

Chloe smiles gently and indicates the bag of bagels, “I thought you might be hungry, so I picked up breakfast.  And coffee.”  Her smiles grows larger, “And I thought you might want some clean clothes, so I went upstairs.”

Lucifer’s eyes widen slightly, _who knew the Devil had doe-eyes?_ , and blinks, “You...did this...for me?”

The detective’s eyes well as she nods, “Yes, Lucifer,” she replies as she sets the clothing, food and coffee on the counter.  “I don’t know what you like, so...”

She’s cut off when he grabs her and buries his face in the crook of her neck while his arms wrap around her, “thank you,” he mumbles against her.  Her arms fall around his neck and her hands land in his hair of their own volition.  She gives a soft smile he can’t see as she starts combing her fingers through the curls.

“You’re welcome,” she replies as he holds her close.  

He lays a soft kiss on her neck then nuzzles under her ear, smiling gently as she shivers against him.

She kisses the top of his head and gently pulls his hair.  He draws her closer wrapping his arms completely around her and she doesn’t resist.  In fact, she actually steps forward to make it easier, snuggling against him and tightening her own grip.   _Enough is enough_ , she thinks to herself.   _This morning should be about what he needs and not what I think._

Chloe draws Lucifer’s head back so she can look him in the eye and her heart cracks open at the uncertainty she finds there.  He begins to pull away, misunderstanding her intention, sad acceptance staking its claim on his posture.  “I’m sorry,” he murmurs.

She smiles softly, “Don’t be,” she replies before lowering her mouth to his.

Lucifer remains completely still as she kisses him, afraid that if he moves at all, she’ll change her mind, but he can’t help the small whimper that escapes him.  He feels her tongue on his lips and opens his mouth to allow her in.  Her fingers gently tangle in his hair while her tongue carefully explores his mouth.

With a groan, he brings his shaking hands to frame her face and deepens the kiss.  After several minutes, she pulls away, gasping.  Lucifer strokes his thumb along her cheek and his dark eyes search her blue ones, silently asking her to make the next move, “Chloe,” he rasps.

She smiles and takes his hand.  Giving him a gentle tug, she leads him back to the bedroom and guides him to lay back on the bed.  He stares as she crawls onto the mattress to loom over him, her long blonde hair framing the warmth of her eyes.  He swallows heavily, “Chloe....I....” he feels like he should say something.  Anything.  Even as his voice shakes.

“Sshhh,” she says as she bends to place a gentle kiss over his heart.  “It’s okay, Lucifer.”

He reaches for his traditional salacious grin, but his eyes aren’t having it.  Still, he tries really hard, “If I’d known that was all it took...”  He stops at the expression on her face.

Chloe lightly kisses his lips, “You don’t need to hide from me Lucifer.  Especially here and now.”  She kisses him again before drawing back to look in his dark eyes, “You’re safe with me.  Always have been.  Always will be.”

He strokes her cheek and he nods, “Alright,” he whispers.

She smiles and nuzzles his ear, enjoying his responding shiver, “Would you like me to love you, Lucifer?”

He exhales sharply and she feels him begin to quiver as he turns to look at her.  The black glass of his eyes searches hers, a silent “Do you really mean it?”  Seeing no hesitation on her face, he gives a small nod as his voice catches, “Please.”

Chloe leans in for another kiss before drawing away to get undressed, blushing under his appreciative gaze.  “You’re so lovely, Chloe,” he sighs.

She smiles as returns to the bed, crawling over him again, kissing her way up his torso until she reaches his face again, enjoying the small sounds of pleasure he makes, “Mmmm...so are you.”  He arches up as she straddles him and bends to nibble his earlobe.

Lucifer’s hands run down her back while he shakes beneath her.  His smile grows wider when he finds a sensitive spot along her side and she jumps, “Aaaah, so you _are_ ticklish, darling.  Wonderful.”

Chloe returns her attention to his mouth and he parts his lips to let her tongue in to dance with his.  He wraps his arms around her to draw her warmth closer and thrusts against her, his erection pressing against her through the towel still wrapped around his waist.

She finally breaks the kiss and he writhes as she runs her hands over him.  Her lips blaze a trail down his neck over his heart and to one of his nipples.  She runs her tongue over it while one of her hands runs over the towel, gently teasing him.  She smiles as he shamelessly groans beneath her, “Yes...oooh....”

Chloe sits up and smiles wickedly, her hand on the towel, “What would you like me to do, Lucifer?” her

He closes his eyes and pushes his hips up against her hand, “Touch me, Chloe.”  His eyes pop open and he looks straight into hers, “Please.”  

The need in his voice knifes into her heart and her grin softens as she scoots down his legs.  She bends to lay another trail of kisses along his abdomen.  She reaches for the towel as her tongue rims his navel, then she opens her present.  Oh goodness..

Chloe smiles and looks up at him, her breath stolen by the raw uncertainty on his face.  Her fingers play with the neatly trimmed, dark curls surrounding his erection, “So you do man-scape.”  

He huffs a nervous chuckle, “Of course, darling.  I promised to never lie to you.”

She bends to nuzzle him, “Mmmmm....so you did.”  Her hands slide along his skin as she snakes her tongue out for a lick, smiling as he gasps.

His fingers run through her hair as he gently pushes against her, “Ooooooh, Chloe,” he moans.

She lightly scratches his hips and grins as he jumps, “Looks like you’re ticklish, too.”  Chloe moves her mouth to nibble and lick one side while she takes him in hand and strokes him.  His loud, wanton groan sends a bolt of pleasure through her and she hums happily.  

Chloe moves her kisses to the base of his erection and can’t help but smile at the sound of his loud panting while his hands alternately rake through and pull her hair.  She continues to alternately lick and nibble as she works her way up, thoroughly enjoying him coming apart under her.  Once she reaches the top, she swirls her tongue around like he’s her favorite lollipop then pulls him into her mouth.

The upper half of Lucifer’s body raises off the bed, “Oh Father.  Chloe!”  He falls back as a continual stream of words she doesn’t understand falls from his lips.  One hand remains in her hair while the other adopts a white-knuckled grip on the sheets.

Her mouth continues to work over as much as she can take while her hand manages the rest, stroking and massaging rhythmically.

His vocalizations grow louder until he’s practically keening beneath her.  After a few minutes of delicious torture, he taps her on the head, “Wait,” he says breathlessly.  “Stop.”

Chloe releases him and looks up in concern, “What wrong?” she asks.

He smiles and shakes his head, “Nothing darling,” he pants, “Just...first time...not like this...”

A wicked grin slides across her face as she gives him another long lick, “You sure?”

His head falls back on the pillow even as he nods, “Ooh...ah....mmm...yes.”  He looks at her desperately, “If you don’t mind, of course.”

She rubs her cheek on his hip then proceeds to kiss her way up his body.  When she reaches his face, he grabs her for another deep, passionate kiss.  She straddles him and proceeds to drive them both crazy by grinding against him.

When he releases her so they can breathe, she reaches down to guide him in then slowly impales herself, holding his gaze as she does it.  She grins wickedly as his eyes grow impossibly dark.  He closes them for a moment to take a shuddering breath and, when he opens them, she’s startled for a moment to see fire.  He sees her surprise and she feels his emotional withdrawal as the flame begins to dissipate.  She strokes his chest as she begins to slowly ride him “It’s okay.”  The hand on his chest moves to his face and her thumb caresses his brow, “Safe, remember?”

He shivers as he looks at her, uncertainty quenching the flame, and she nods again.  “Show me,” she whispers hoarsely.

“Chloe...” he croaks.  

She leans forward and pours every feeling she has for him into their kiss, humming as she feels his grip on her hips tighten.  She draws away and looks at him again, smiling at his slow, shaky exhalation as he opens his fiery eyes.  “You’re beautiful,” she whispers as she begins to move on him again.  He groans as his thrusts match her rhythm, his hands stroking and kneading her breasts.  Feeling he is close, he reaches to the place where they intersect and starts to stroke her.

Delicious as it is, she stops his hand, “This...for you...” she pants.  “Me, later.”

Lucifer shakes his head, “Not me,” he insists.  “Us.”

In spite of the fire still in his eyes, she sees his need and relents, “Okay,” she nods.

He grins victoriously as he returns to his ministrations. “Aaah....Chlo.....eee....I....”

She feels him pulsing inside her, thrusting deep as he is shattered by his orgasm.  Between the physical sensations and the overwhelming emotion of the moment, Chloe follows immediately.  “Lucifer!” she whimpers loudly, “I...oh G....goodness....”

Lucifer huffs a laugh and draws her down to his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  He kisses the top of her head and inhales deeply while she snuggles against him.

Sadly, for The Devil, comfort is too oft a short-lived feeling.  “What now, Detective?” he asks hesitantly.

Chloe nuzzles his chest, enjoying the pleasant soreness between her legs and the warm power of the arms wrapped around her.  She raises her gaze to his, not entirely surprised to see his eyes have returned to the more familiar dark-chocolate brown, _I could stare at them all day_ , she muses.  She opens her mouth to answer his question, but her stomach does the honors, growling loudly to protest its lack of intake thus far on the day.

Lucifer laughs, “I suppose that answers my question, yes?”

A rueful grin as she lifts herself off him, “For now, yeah.”

He stands next to her, unwilling to relinquish contact so soon.  She reaches for the towel to clean up then bumps him with her shoulder affectionately, “More of this,” she smiles.  “And a shower.  More food, definitely.”

Lucifer wraps his arms around her and she does the same, “Definitely more of this,” she adds as she rubs her cheek against him.

He closes his eyes and takes a slow, deep breath.  As he releases it equally slowly, he feels a small flower of hope blossoming in his chest.


End file.
